


Sister

by LonelyNeko



Category: BECK (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, POV First Person, Retrospective, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maho Minami aproveita para curtir suas férias no melhor clima possível, ao som de um saboroso show do Beck.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1- Big Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta história se passa num futuro hipotético depois do final do mangá - por mais que não pareça, xD. E neste primeiro capítulo, aparece, de relance, uma "música nova" do Beck. Se você caiu nesta fic tentando matar as saudades do "MCS", ou se chegou aqui sem conhecer o mangá, o anime ou o live-action, aqui vai um trecho pra sentir um gostinho: http://youtu.be/dx2aE0OObbc

Maho deliciava-se depois de tanto tempo sem ir a um show do  _Beck_. Durante um longo período de sua vida, ela praticamente agira como cinegrafista, documentarista e agente para a banda de seu irmão. Seis anos haviam se passado, enquanto as pessoas que conheceu na adolescência seguiam caminhos diferentes e distantes, e ela ainda mantinha seu sonho de concluir seu curso de Audiovisual e Artes Cênicas com o melhor road movie possível, com a melhor banda possível, assim como seu herói, Jim Walsh, e a banda de seus amigos norte-americanos, o _Dying Breed._

Naquele momento de interrupção sutil em seu presente vertiginoso e atarefado, ela só precisava se preocupar em aproveitar suas férias. Claro que para uma jovem tão hiperativa como ela, a palavra  _férias_  jamais seria sinônimo de um lugar silencioso e o ranger tranquilo de uma cadeira de balanço ou uma rede na beira da praia. A ágil senhorita Minami apenas precisou de dois minutos de discussão com o irmão Ryuusuke pelo telefone, e pronto, já estava na lista de convidados. Adorava a massa homérica de sons, movimentos e emoções que compunha o ambiente estranho e deliciosamente caótico de um show de rock. E certamente não teria outra oportunidade melhor que esta para matar as saudades e reviver o tempo em que acompanhava todas as apresentações imprevisíveis e saborosas de seus amigos japoneses.

A estudante havia chegado muito cedo para o show, mas não demonstrou a mínima pressa em encontrar o irmão e os outros músicos. Acomodou-se em um dos bancos próximos do bar em estilo antigo da  _live house._  Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez em que o  _Mongolian Chop Squad_  havia se apresentado em um lugar tão relativamente pequeno como os de antes da fama. Tudo porque a enésima das apostas homéricas do fundador da banda, desta vez com o guitarrista Shingo, líder do grupo  _indie Room 13_ , fez com que os quase ex-rivais tivessem de trocar de palco por um dia. A fim de se promoverem para o épico  _Greatful Sound 20,_  os roqueiros tão acostumados com histórias de terror à sombra de templos e casas de shows pequenas foram parar no  _Club Cittá_ , solo sagrado da cena independente japonesa por ter sido o palco de um dos últimos shows do  _Dying Breed_ ; enquanto os perdedores da aposta estavam ali naquele _rock bar_  que mais parecia um cenário de filmes de motoqueiros dos anos 1950s, onde não cabiam muito mais que 500 pessoas.

Maho gostou de ver que a atmosfera proporcionada pelo  _neon_  e a iluminação escassa, o bar pequeno, de madeira, com os bancos altos de ferro e plástico, o palco baixo separado da pista por uma grade de ferro ainda mais baixa, quase inexistente, as paredes de tijolos antigos aparentes, e todo o ar estranho que sugeria que aquele lugar logo cairia aos pedaços, combinava tão bem com o  _Beck_  quanto com o  _Room 13._  Na companhia do anonimato sob a penumbra e de um  _ginger ale_ , a jovem Minami aproveitava para ouvir a afinação, enquanto os instrumentos eram equalizados, e divertia-se ao ver o irmão perdendo um de seus desafios inconsequentes, ainda mais quando o resultado, ao invés do prelúdio de uma tragédia, se tranformava numa cena digna de um filme musical. Gostou de ver, ouvir e experimentar o avanço incrível das habilidades de Saku com a bateria, e imaginou como ele ficaria tocando com aquela expressão inacreditavelmente exaltada para alguém tão maduro e calmo, e um kit duplo, igual ao de Keith Moon[1]. Maho agradeceu mentalmente por Hiromi não estar junto do noivo, senão já teria sido vista, abraçada e recebida calorosamente e interrogada como uma criança arteira - mesmo que fosse pelo  _"casal 20",_  que adoravam agir como os pais da banda, ao invés de seu irmão, algo estranho para alguém que não conhecesse a  _"disfuncionalidade"_  que caracterizava a família Minami.

Enquanto os fãs mais adiantados começavam a chegar, com risos ansiosos e conversas altas, Taira testava seu  _Musicman Stingray_  [2]com toda a calma do mundo, como se faltassem meses para a hora da apresentação. Colocava e tirava cordas, afinava subindo ou descendo o tom, até que finalmente se desse por satisfeito com os sons profundos do contrabaixo branco e preto, tocava várias e várias notas, às vezes num ritmo lento, ouvindo atentamente, outras com toda a velocidade elegante de seu estilo  _slapping_  que tanto gostava de exibir. A aspirante a cineasta riu com gosto, já que ninguém lhe ouviria em meio ao barulho dos espectadores afobados. Ao mesmo tempo que alguns espectadores estranhavam a ausência da banda nomeada na tabuleta à entrada do  _Whisky a Go-Go_ ,  _fangirls_  maliciosas perguntavam-se quando chegaria o momento em que o baixista loiro, interessado em exibir mais que a sua interessante técnica _funky_ , tiraria a camisa.

O som poderoso e estranhamente tranquilo da  _Fender Mustang_  [3]laranja surpreendeu Maho. Ela continuaria a expressão zombeteira, estranhando o motivo de Koyuki não começar uma apresentação com a velha  _Telecaster_  [3]amarela que era quase uma extensão do corpo dele, se não estivesse muito distraída pelo aperto dolorido e inesperadamente feliz que surpreendeu seu coração ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Aparentemente, ele era o mesmo rapazinho esguio e gentil que ela conhecera aos 14 anos. Ele tinha até mesmo crescido um pouco, mas ainda parecia tão frágil e magro quanto ela conseguia se lembrar, e ainda tinha a mesma carinha de bebê que quase se desfez no choro feliz das saudades de casa satisfeitas, na manhã longínqua em que ela lhe havia servido arroz e sopa  _miso_. Ao ouvir o som inconfundível que a corda de metal fez ao se partir, a jovem atriz constatou que a fama não havia mudado o jeito simples, tímido e estabanado do vocalista. A expressão de Yukio passou depressa de uma serena adaptação de Tom Morello [4]em estilo mangá, para um pimentão infantil que tentava inutilmente se esconder sob o boné. Maho sorriu com a alma repleta de ternura, e desejou abraçar o tímido garoto que não sabia se procurava um lugar para se esconder ou se terminava de colocar outra corda idêntica às que fizeram tantas feridas em seus dedos.

Em meio ao burburinho de centenas de pessoas bebendo alegremente e falando alto, fez-se distinguir um riso rouco e tão zombeteiro que soava quase sem graça. Maho reconheceu a risada irônica e seca de Ryuusuke, e viu quando ele disse alguma coisa ao pé do ouvido do guitarrista de apoio, segundos antes que o magnífico som de  _Lucille_  [5]ecoasse pelo  _Whisky a go-go_.

Ao contrário do que aconteceria nos velhos tempos, o vício de Ryuusuke na técnica não o fez humilhar o amigo, mas desafiá-lo; do mesmo jeito elegante e inconsequente que já lhe havia causado inúmeros perigos ao se envolver em todo tipo de apostas malucas e desafios estranhos. O que era um teste cotidiano e vagaroso se transformou num hiperativo duelo de guitarras. A futura diretora cinematográfica lamentou não ter uma câmera diante daquela cena intensa. O passar do tempo não havia alterado a teimosia solitária de Minami, nem o seu amor obsessivo pela guitarra misteriosa que havia custado várias vidas - quase a dele próprio - , mas a experiência conjunta, a amizade simples e sincera dos companheiros de banda que ele quase fizera a tolice sem tamanho de expulsar, havia chamado o músico de volta à consciência de que havia outras pessoas importantes em sua vida. Seus amigos que, inesperadamente o encontraram, do outro lado do mundo, ao seu lado, encararam o perigo, olharam nos olhos da morte e apostaram a vida na música. Assim como sua irmã cansara de apontar, eles eram sua verdadeira família, e ele os amava, porque eram tão indispensáveis quanto  _Lucille_.

– Ora, o que vocês estão fazendo, seus lerdos??? Chega de brincadeira, vamos começar logo de uma vez!!!!

Maho caiu na gargalhada com os berros do vocalista. Microfones definitivamente não eram indispensáveis para Tsunemi Chiba. Os anos passavam e ele continuava com o mesmo porte de moleque, tão impulsivo e desprovido de bom-senso quanto lhe podia fazer justiça à sua reputação de briguento. Mas ai de quem olhasse apenas para sua aparência e (falta de)postura típicas de um protagonista de mangá  _shounen_. Quase toda sua vida consistiu em lutar, por muito tempo. Pela própria sobrevivência, pela continuidade da banda, para ajudar a mãe e a irmã doente. Ele gostava de viver sem arrependimentos, com toda a velocidade e intensidade possível. Mostrava para todos, gritava para o mundo exatamente o que era. Como um verdadeiro herói, continuava a lutar e defender quem conquistasse a sua lealdade, mas com a música, ao invés dos punhos.

Alto e forte, com o exótico cabelo afro, a camiseta com a frase  _Fuck the System_  escrita em letras garrafais e aquela risada quase digna de um vilão ecoando nos microfones que nem se deu ao trabalho de testar, Chiba passava uma imagem enérgica, belíssima e carismática que deixaria qualquer astro de cinema roxo de inveja.

– Boa noite!! Nós somos o  _Beck!_  Estão surpresos em ver a gente, huh? Bom, o  _Room 13,_  que vocês esperavam, não vai aparecer por aqui.

Berros, vaias e assobios soavam entre a platéia pequena que começava a chegar. O  _rapper_  apenas subiu na grade e continuou seu discurso:

– Então vamos roubar vocês, os fãs deles, com a nossa música nova!  _BIG BANG!!_

Expressões de surpresa povoavam a pista e, por um instante quase imperceptível, o palco. Maho adivinhou, em meio à multidão que começava a se aproximar da grade e tampava sua visão da banda, a maneira como Ryuusuke jogava toda a cautela possível ao vento e começava a um solo estranhamente quieto, claro fruto de improviso; o sorriso tranquilo de Saku, que fechava ainda mais seus olhos estreitos, enquanto ele achava graça da atitude exibicionista do amigo logo no início de uma performance e simplesmente já começava a tocar; Koyuki engolindo em seco, provavelmente porque aquela música não estivesse totalmente pronta; e o rosto de Taira, inexpressivo como sempre, enquanto ele apenas se deliciava acompanhando o improviso dos amigos.

Não era um conjunto de músicos executando uma performance, era apenas um grupo de amigos brincando e fazendo barulho. Aquele conjunto de sons descoordenados jamais pareceria harmônico. Não passava a impressão que dali sairia alguma música inteligível, tampouco parecia uma base, o acompanhamento natural do  _rythym and poetry_. Mas o  _MCS_  não era um banda comum, e diante deles tampouco havia um  _rapper_  comum. Era a própria voz quente e poderosa que saía daqueles microfones, o próprio fator humano que ditava o ritmo que invadiu o ambiente; o instrumento emocional que transformou aquela brincadeira de cacofonia num legítimo e delicioso  _rock'n roll_ , e uma massa humana apática num coletivo eufórico, espiritualmente ligado pelo poder da música. Uma experiência de força, felicidade, vontade de viver.

Quando Maho deu por si, estava pulando junto com todos os outros espectadores; desejou mais que nunca poder fazer um filme, uma peça de arte, com cenas reais, cenas maravilhosas como aquela que ela vivia, para que o máximo possível de pessoas pudesse sentir o apelo magnético, simples e verdadeiro da música de seus melhores amigos. E se não estivesse sem fôlego, teria suspirado ou soltado um resmungo ao se dar conta que  _Big Bang_  chegara ao fim.

– Hahaha, está na cara que vocês gostaram - o vocalista ria, com muito gosto e pouco fôlego, depois dos muitos movimentos de karate que tanto gostava de usar em suas performances. - Bom, agora que vocês já conhecem a  _minha_  música...

Maho não soube se ria daquela atitude tão infantil e exibida, ou se ficava orgulhosa com o talento de letrista, que o amigo desenvolvia de forma extraordinária. Mas antes que qualquer dos companheiros de banda pudesse reclamar ou fazer qualquer movimento (praticamente inútil) para bater no hiperativo e corajoso Chiba, ele simplesmente pulou de novo na grade - todos se surpreenderam já que nem o homem, nem o objeto se espatifaram no piso com a ação - e continuou a fazer o que tanto gostava: chamar a atenção das pessoas, não só para o próprio carisma, mas para os parceiros também, à medida que o holofote passeava sobre o palco:

– ...Agora vocês também conhecem o  _Beck_ , a melhor banda do mundo, formada, por um belo acaso, pelos meus melhores amigos! Na bateria, Saku!! - o moço tomou o tempo de apenas três batidas rápidas nas caixas e no prato para chamar a atenção para si - , nosso baixista, Taira- _kun_! - Chiba segurou o colega pelo ombro, enquanto ele acenava para a platéia - o cara da guitarra, Ryuusuke!!! - que apenas levantou  _Lucille_  num movimento orgulhoso - e o nosso outro vocalista - o  _front man_  acenava ainda mais frenético, com os braços, chamando a atenção para o caçula da banda - escolha logo a próxima música, Koyuki!!!

Lembranças de inúmeras brigas emergiram, por um segundo quase imperceptível, nas mentes dos dois cantores. Todos que participaram dos bastidores da banda, da procura árdua pelo "lugar ao sol", sabiam que aquele rapaz aparentemente tolo e revoltado sempre tentava se esforçar mais que todos, levado pelo amor cego e incondicional daqueles momentos em que podia extravasar toda sua energia e viver toda a intensidade da música com seus amigos. Às vezes se perdia naquele caminho dolorido, e se sentia abandonado, como se nem todo seu esforço pudesse abrir o caminho do sucesso, e quando parecia finalmente se aproximar do objetivo de distância flutuante, era como se ele fosse um peso morto, uma peça dispensável, cujo desaparecimento teria como consequência imediata o estrelato do  _Mongolian Chop Squad._  Mas Chiba se lembrava com ternura que era justamente aquele garotinho franzino que fora buscá-lo, na amarga vitória do torneio  _King of Kings,_  no círculo vicioso daquela necessidade temível e insaciável de reconhecimento. Não precisava ter medo do futuro ou da perda das pessoas mais preciosas em sua vida. Seu pequeno companheiro, que o havia salvado daquele sentimento inútil e cego, sempre sorriria para ele, depois de colocar seus sapatos à porta do camarim e chamá-lo alegremente para a próxima apresentação, com aquela voz infantil que ele conhecia tão bem,  _"Vamos lá, Chiba-kun"._

Com a mesma voz tímida e gentil que ele disse:

– Boa noite... Nossa próxima música se chama Sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Keith Moon: o primeiro baterista da banda britânica The Who, conhecido por suas maluquices, como atropelar pessoas ao volante de um Rolls-Royce - que ele não sabia dirigir -; passear por um bairro londrino povoado por vários judeus, fantasiado de oficial nazista; destruir a própria casa e jogar os móveis pela janela; beber e drogar-se compulsivamente e tocar um kit de bateria dupla como ninguém. Faleceu em 1978, ironicamente por overdose de remédios que tomava na reabilitação, poucos dias antes do lançamento do álbum "Who Are You?", sucesso entre fãs e críticos, e um marco na carreira do The Who, que havia sido planejado para servir como grande retorno da banda, após uma época no fundo do poço. 
> 
> 2\. Musicman Stingray: um modelo de baixo projetado por Leo Fender nos anos 1970s, reconhecível pelo tipo característico de ponte, pelo encordoamento chamado de "3 + 1" e por ser o instrumento de vários músicos famosos, como Flea, dos Red Hot Chilli Peppers - o autor Harold Sakuishi é um grande fã dos RHCP e diz com a boca cheia que baseou o personagem Yoshiyuki Taira em Flea. 
> 
> 3\. Fender Telecaster e Mustang: dois modelos famosos das guitarras Fender, usados por guitar heros, Jimi Hendrix por exemplo, e astros épicos do rock, como Kurt Cobain - o personagem Ryuusuke "Ray" Minami toca várias músicas de Hendrix no mangá. A Fender ganhou muito dinheiro no Japão vendendo uma linha personalizada destas guitarras, pois são elas que o protagonista Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka aparece tocando. 
> 
> 4\. Tom Morello: guitarrista das bandas Audioslave e Rage Against the Machine. A própria banda que batiza o mangá foi baseada em muitas características de RATM e RHCP, e embora diga-se no fandom de Beck que Ryuusuke foi baseado neste guitarrista, o fundador do Beck aparece muito mais compondo ou tocando clássicos do blues e do rock, do que usando pedais para fazer distorção de sons, como Tom Morello faz maravilhosamente nas músicas destas bandas. Por outro lado, tanto o autor, quanto os ilustradores que fizeram as capas dos mangás, guias e outros materiais de divulgação, adoram desenhar Koyuki munido de um boné e da sua inseparável Telecaster amarelinha, numa pose idêntica à de Morello. (Sim, ele é um protagonista apelão e aparece em todas as capas dos mangás.) 
> 
> 5\. Lucille: no mangá, no anime e no live-action, é uma guitarra Gibson Les Paul que sempre emite um som magnífico, por ter sido customizada com... sete tiros. No entanto, Harold-sensei simplesmente adora colocar easter eggs em suas obras, e Lucille é um deles. Trata-se do nome com que B.B. King, lenda do blues, batizou sua guitarra - outra Gibson Les Paul - depois de salvá-la de um incêndio.


	2. Parte 2 - Sister (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente a aparição da música-título!! ^^ #sohappy!! Bem, se você clicou no link da música, que coloquei ao final do disclaimer, por favor não estranhe se ela apareceu com um título diferente. A trilha sonora do anime Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad foi deixada a cargo de bandas indie e hardcore japonesas - por isso que é tão épica! - , que adaptaram as próprias músicas para que soassem como as do mangá. Por isso, nenhuma música tem o mesmo nome no mangá e no anime. A única quase-exceção é Tabasco/Spice of Life, que aparece, no anime, com o nome original, na contracapa do primeiro álbum de estúdio do Beck, mas nos CDs da trilha sonora, vem com o nome que ganhou da banda Typhoon 24.

Yukio apreciava aquele momento para descansar e respirar por pouco tempo o ar de um único lugar, antes das longas andanças sinuosas das datas apertadas da turnê, vagando de cidade em cidade. Nada melhor que parar um pouco para lanchar com os amigos em uma boa e simples casa de  _lámen_ , idêntica a tantas que eles visitavam contando os trocados antes da fama, na esperança de juntar as moedas para algum almoço barato. A presença de vários colegas, das cenas independentes e  _punk_  de Kansai, sem a rivalidade pesada e agressiva das turnês infelizes do  _36th Chamber_ , animou ainda mais o clima de várias mesas juntas, brigas que começavam ou acabavam em pratos de  _udon_  e doses de  _saquê_ , histórias absurdas, coros de gargalhadas, conversas altas e expectativas sonhadoras. Todos estavam felizes e nervosos com a iminência da lista que divulgaria as bandas participantes do imenso festival de música _Greatful Sound SS 20._

Koyuki ria internamente das tolas quase-discussões entre Ryuusuke e Shingo, eles jamais chegariam às vias de fato, nem no nível das palavras, porque o estranho guitarrista místico gostava de fingir imunidade a quaisquer emoções e problemas, a única situação em que ele não ostentava seus absolutos nervos de aço era quando estava tocando; a atitude mais agressiva que saiu daquela dupla foi uma etílica partida de  _mahjong,_  em que os dois líderes de bandas apostaram a troca de palcos. Antes que um dos captadores da  _Telecaster_  se quebrasse durante o último ensaio que precedeu o  _live_  no  _Whisky a go-go_ , e a guitarra estranha e irremediavelmente emudecida precisasse de, no mínimo, uma semana para ser reparada pelo competente e peculiar sr. Takano, o caçula do  _MCS_  poderia dizer com orgulho e paz que tudo ia bem para a sua carreira musical.

As lembranças dos últimos dias passaram na mente do jovem Tanaka quando o companheiro o chamou para pedir a próxima música, e ele agradeceu mentalmente a performance maravilhosa da pequena  _Mustang_  laranja. Tudo que ele desejou naquele momento foi que estivesse tão bem com Maho, quanto estava com a banda. Pedir que ela estivesse sempre junto dele era algo egoísta e inconsequente, impossível mesmo na época em que ambos moravam no Japão. Mas o telefone, as mensagens e conversas via internet não atenuavam as saudades de seu coração dolorido.

Nunca se julgou capaz de cantar para a jovem que o ensinou a falar inglês, apesar de tudo que ouvira várias vezes, de inúmeras pessoas fascinadas com sua voz. Ele cantava apenas porque ela lhe incentivou e abriu a porta para as aventuras que a música proporcionara em sua vida, na companhia inigualável dela e de muitas pessoas incríveis.

E aquela, uma das primeiras músicas que tocou na companhia de seus melhores amigos, foi feita para ela. E também foi a primeira que cantou.

– Nossa próxima música se chama  _Sister_.

Se aquele show era uma oportunidade para brincar, fazer improvisos e extravasar, ele também faria diferente. Começou sozinho, e meditou em cada uma das notas do  _riff,_  cada uma que soltava lentamente, pensamentos de saudade e amor para ela, como que por mágica, se transformavam em sons que viajavam, amplificados, muito longe.

Por um instante, a única diferença das noites solitárias em que tocava em seu quarto foi a ausência da voz da mãe numa ordem de silêncio.

Compreensão, amor e saudade pulsavam como dor no coração de Maho, enquanto ela andava no meio da platéia, aproximando-se do palco. Koyuki sempre parecia tão tranquilo e feliz quando telefonava para ela; e eles já haviam passado por períodos ainda mais longos, sem oportunidades para se encontrarem. Ouvira aquela mesma música por vezes incontáveis, em várias versões e alterações de seu irmão e seus amigos, mas nunca imaginou que  _Sister_  pudesse soar tão diferente. Tão triste.

O acompanhamento dos outros músicos pareceu despertar o vocalista de um transe. Mesmo que não estivesse junto de quem mais amava e ansiava, estava com seus companheiros de banda, num lugar de paz e divertimento. Ninguém insultaria suas esperanças, nem lhe daria uma ordem de  _"Cale-se!"_. A oportunidade valiosa do presente o convidava a cantar e saborear aquela música tão nostálgica, do mesmo jeito de sempre. Não importava se estivesse no palco de uma casa de shows ou no casebre junto ao lago de pesca.  
  


**_Large lips in the motion_ **

**_Trying to keep blaming on_ **

**_As I say the reason I'm late on_ **

**_Find you turning, laughing and smiling_**  
  


_O movimento de seus grandes lábios_

_Continua a tentar me culpar_

_E se digo que o motivo é o meu atraso_

_Te encontro voltada para mim, com risos e sorrisos_  
  


A lembrança daqueles lábios fez Koyuki viajar no tempo, com saudade daquela jovem adorável e guerreira para quem Ryuusuke- _kun_  escreveu aquela canção. Lembrou-se dos beijos dela, beijos em público, em estações de trem, rodoviárias, e outros lugares, às portas de despedidas, demonstrações de carinho e alegria; resistências teimosas à proximidade da separação, que enchiam seu coração de amor e o faziam se sentir como se fosse voar, por dias a fio. Lembrou-se da desenvoltura e sinceridade dela, a mesma desenvoltura que a fazia chorar com a projeção de um drama de Jim Walsh, ou rir diante de um dos incontáveis empecilhos que Ran Shinsaku, Leon Sykes ou as outras pessoas acostumadas ao crime, à manipulação e até ao assassinato colocavam no caminho da família que compunha o Beck. Uma família que não era a mesma sem ela. Como sentia a falta daquele sorriso!  
  


**_Running over sometimes_ **

**_Feels like you'll leave me behind_ **

**_Now you don't have to mind it_ **

**_Find you shining, everyday by day_**  
  


_Ás vezes, quando corro_

_Sinto como se você fosse me deixar para trás_

_Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso por enquanto_

_Pois, todos os dias, eu encontro o seu brilho_

  
Cada vez mais perto do palco, Maho seguia sem se incomodar com ocasionais empurrões, nem sentia alteração nenhuma em sua visão quando algum holofote iluminava, abrupta e agressivamente, sua trajetória. Achava que conhecia perfeitamente bem a voz juvenil e serena de Koyuki, cada tom e inflexão, que demonstravam as emoções que o surpreendiam. Mas nunca esperou ouvir aquela expressão totalmente diversa do misto de euforia e timidez das ligações e mensagens que ele sempre lhe enviava. Era como se, por um breve instante, ele se transformasse num anjo que cantava apenas para ela, com aquela voz cálida e irreal, que dizia com toda a clareza e sinceridade, com todas as palavras possíveis, o quanto a amava e ansiava por sua presença.  
  


**_Remember? Playing in the backyard,_ **

**_Hiding myself in garage,_ **

**_Since you never could catch me_ **

**_Find you crying, weeping in darkness_ **

**_Sing it up, my sister_ **

**_In this world which everyone is lonely_ **

**_Everything will be fine_ **

**_Someday, some other day,_**  
  


_Você se lembra de quando brincávamos no quintal,_

_E eu me escondia na garagem?_

_Já que você nunca conseguia me achar_

_Eu te encontrava chorando no escuro_

_Cante, minha irmã,_

_Neste mundo em que todos somos solitários_

_Tudo vai dar certo_

_Algum dia..._

Maho nunca sentiu necessidade de esperar ou implorar por um futuro mítico de "felizes para sempre", ou "tudo vai dar certo". Mas acreditou que estava muito próxima de uma sensação parecida, enquanto tremia de emoção com a voz meiga de Koyuki. Era por isso que o elo das pessoas mais preciosas em sua vida jamais se partiria. Ryuusuke já não vivia preso aos traumas da visão dos amigos mortos nas ruas de Nova York, das brigas constantes de sua família, do cotidiano miserável e humilhante que o fez fugir de casa, e que ela fingia superar há muito tempo. O passado dos irmãos Minami não os fazia habilidosos em agir ou expressar-se abertamente conforme seus sentimentos, para isso, mesmo que não parecesse, suas naturezas criativas e revoltosas necessitavam de válvulas de escape. Se o seu irmão, o frio e elegante  _bluesman_  naquele palco, encontrou a música,  _Lucille_ , Chiba e Koyuki para lhe servirem de porta-vozes; ela acreditava ter encontrado esse lugar na vivência do trabalho com a sétima arte. A presença das artes, o protagonismo da música na história de suas vidas, trouxe presentes inestimáveis, amigos e companheiros honestos, sinceros, e um tanto quanto malucos e desprovidos de bom-senso, pessoas que Maho gostava e confiava plenamente; e jamais conseguiria imaginar sua vida sem nenhum deles.

Principalmente sem o rapaz magrelo que parou abruptamente de cantar e apontava embasbacado para ela, com os grandes e meigos olhos castanhos impossivelmente maiores, arregalados, como se ela fosse alguma ilusão ótica evidenciada pela luz forte dos holofotes. Aquele certamente era um momento nostálgico, Maho lembrou-se com ternura de quando o moço fez a mesma coisa, num show desastrado em Osaka, absolutamente feliz por reconhecê-la entre os demais espectadores, justamente durante uma performance de  _Sister._  Em vez de subir no palco e abraçá-lo, como era seu primeiro impulso, ela apenas riu e gritou com as mãos em concha:

– O que está fazendo, Koyuki? Você não pode parar no meio de um show... - acrescentou num tom de voz tranquilo e casual - ...e eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Yukio Tanaka não sabia se ficava feliz por ver realizado seu desejo de cantar para a amada, ou se ficava triste com a consciência de que aquele seria o show mais longo de toda a sua vida.  
  


**_Sing it up, my sister_ **

**_In this world which everyone is lonely_ **

**_Everything will be fine_ **

**_Someday, some other day..._ **

_Cante, minha irmã,_

_Neste mundo em que todos somos solitários_

_Tudo vai dar certo_

_Algum dia, algum outro dia..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora acabou... ou talvez não, o "verdadeiro" final fica por conta da sua imaginação. Reviews, please, ladies and gentlemen? ;3


End file.
